


Friend of Books

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Hermione'sBook of Monsterspurrs.





	Friend of Books

"Yours is purring," Harry said, in a most accusing way. 

"Hmm?" Hermione glanced at her _Book of Monsters._ Its eyes half-closed, it made a low rumbling sound as she stroked its spine. "Yours doesn't?" 

"Mine attacked me! It ate my slippers!" Harry said. Still accusing. 

She barely kept from rolling her eyes. "All you have to do is speak quietly and be gentle." Reaching over, she stroked Harry's _Book of Monsters._ It let out a happy little gargle and flopped open, like a dog wanting its stomach rubbed. "See?" Her own book nudged her insistently and Hermione told it to not be jealous. Glancing up at Harry, she took note of his gobsmacked expression. 

_Boys._

"If you can't handle a book, Harry, I fear for whatever girl you set your wand on."


End file.
